<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empire Of Madness by Tru3_blooM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617371">Empire Of Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru3_blooM/pseuds/Tru3_blooM'>Tru3_blooM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ancient History, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Castles, Childhood Trauma, Dark Character, Descent into Madness, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Empire, Epic, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family History, Family Issues, Fantasy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kings &amp; Queens, Knights - Freeform, Long, Loyalty, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character(s), Monsters, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, PPG References, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophecy, Revenge, Romance, Royalty, Sexual Content, Swordfighting, Swords &amp; Sorcery, They have different names but you'll understand, Violence, War, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru3_blooM/pseuds/Tru3_blooM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nullum magnum ingenium sine mixture dementia fuit”</p><p>In the year 548 A.H., their Imperial Majesties, Alexandra I of Oaks and Maximilian I of Maple, were crowned, thus beginning the apogee of the great Empire of Towers, a domain made up of five great kingdoms, ruled in turn by five great kings and queens tightly bound by blood.</p><p>But getting there cost them more than just blood.</p><p>Betrayal and pain, broken hearts and lost hopes, glory and misery, magic and war...</p><p>Welcome to the great Empire of Towers, a place full of magic, power and blood... The most powerful and glorious Empire in the entire continent of Pokey.</p><p>Will they be able to maintain glory for all Eternity? Or will they perish in madness?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>A collection of "short" tales that tell the story of two families and their strong bond after the betrayal of those they considered family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Princess Morbucks/Blossom Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empire Of Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.H. - After HIM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In the year 533 A.H., on Princess Alexandra's fifteenth birthday, the citadel of Uton, the capital of the kingdom of Oaks Falls, was invaded by the army of the kingdom of Maple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its king, Frederick III of Maple, usurped the throne of Oaks Falls, assassinating the Royal Family and unifying the kingdom of Maple with Oaks Falls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What some called treason, others knew it as freedom. What some called freedom, many more knew it as slavery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oaks Falls, once the only realm within the Empire of Towers in which people could take refuge, became a place full of pain and misery, of tragedy and hatred. Frederick III burned the beauty and freedom that Hal IX built to the ground, shattering hope.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It only remains to wait for death to come soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But those who have waited so long for it, know that even Death, has abandoned them.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uton, Oaks Falls</em>
</p><p>
  <em>539 A.H.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The bustle of Princess Sophia's soon-to-be birthday celebration flooded her ears and blocked her thoughts.</p><p>She had assumed that there would not be so many people at the entrance to the citadel, but in the main square outside the castle, where everyone would be waiting for the King's words and the exact moment to raise their cups in honor of the fifth birthday of the eldest of King Frederick's daughters.</p><p>However, she was surprised that they would also celebrate in the streets and at the entrance, making passage impossible.</p><p>Isabel looked up, her vision filling with bright violet and orange, blue and yellow colors, with radiant torches on each wall and hundreds of flowers of different colors and vividness complementing the tide of hues, lighting and coloring the night. At the same time, the resigned happiness of the inhabitants was hidden, who rushed to arrange the plates of fruit and cheese, as well as the jugs of wine and other delicacies that caused Isabel's stomach to growl.</p><p>She swallowed hard, trying to block out the intense hunger that washed over her.</p><p>She had barely eaten anything decent in days, and was dying to head over to one of the tables and try one or two delicacies. After all, only on Royal Family birthdays the food was free; rationed, but free.</p><p>Isabel dismissed the idea and moved even closer to her white horse, Octavius, who whinnied at the proximity of the people. Isabel patted him on the side, hoping she could calm her partner's anxiety.</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder, making sure her other companion followed behind her. A few feet from her, and with people in that space yelling and carrying plates of food, was Will, her Knight, with his hood over his eyes. Despite not being able to see his face, she made out his small calm smile and a slight nod of the head, a sign that he was following her trail.</p><p>She returned her attention to the front, adjusting her own hood to hide her face. She took tighter the reins of her horse and led him toward the beginning of a street, where there were not so many people.</p><p>She stopped to pet him, waiting for Will to join her.</p><p>Her heart was racing and her palms, sweaty, sought some comfort in Octavius' mane. The horse brought its muzzle close to her face, as if he himself were offering that comfort.</p><p>She took a deep breath, seeking to calm herself and focus on what she had seen so far. Additionally, she went over the plan in her head, making sure not to forget even the smallest detail.</p><p>Isabel imagined that, like the rest of the villages through which they had passed, the citadel was being plagued by poverty, ugliness and criminality. However, architecturally speaking, it was well cared. She could not say the same of its inhabitants, so lean and gray, as if life had been drained from them and they had resigned themselves to not even having death bring them relief. And that lack of vivacity was evident in the dry vines that adorned the walls of the citadel.</p><p>Will stopped next to her, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>"Are you good, milady?" the young man whispered, brushing her hand.</p><p>Isabel inhaled and released the air very slowly. "All good," she replied, resting her cheek against Octavius' muzzle.</p><p>"Sure? We can-"</p><p>"Let's do it," she interrupted, determined. If she kept wasting time feeling guilt and compassion for the people of Oaks, she would never be able to do what they had planned to free them all.</p><p>She stroked Octavius' mane one last time and handed the reins to Will, who accepted them and watched as she went down one of the busiest streets to mingle with the crowd. Although she did not turn to see him, she felt his gaze fixed on her back, as well as his concern for her and for the plan.</p><p>Isabel entered one of the streets invaded by the market, the one that used to vibrate with laughter and colors, with joy and life. At that time, the smiles that marked the people's faces were as false as Frederick's legitimacy for the throne.</p><p>She kept walking, trying to ignore that feeling of emptiness in her stomach, trying at the same time that the hood did not reveal her face.</p><p>Politely, she turned away the servants who offered her treats, as well as the cups of wine that were pacing back and forth.</p><p>From the corner of her eye she observed the guards, posted every ten or so feet, and in some crowded places. They didn't look threatening, and they weren't doing their job either; they laughed, spanked some other maid, and ate whatever was offered.</p><p>If her sister were there, Isabel was sure she would have cut off their heads. But for the good fortune of those men, the eldest of the sisters was not present, which gave them the luck to keep their heads where they were.</p><p>She turned onto another street, less crowded and with no guards. If her memory was correct, one of the doors gave access to a tunnel, with the only secret passage to the castle.</p><p>The problem was, she didn't remember what the door looked like, only that it existed.</p><p>She looked from one side to the other, carefully observing those rickety, damp-rotted doorways. None were familiar to her. If she opened any of them, she could walk into a house or a little shop, and would give herself away. She couldn't go wrong like that.</p><p>Her sister had entrusted her with an assigment. She couldn't let her down. Not her or the rest of their family. </p><p>Under her cloak she moved her fingers slightly, the energy of the environment concentrating on her hand and flowing into her mind. Isabel began to see traces of energy behind the doors, indicating the presence of people and pets.</p><p>Her glaze landed on a charcoal-black wooden door, with mold on the bottom. Behind it there was no one, just a flow of air from the ground.</p><p>The passageway.</p><p>She looked up and down the street. There was no one, and those who walked the adjacent streets did not notice that specific street.</p><p>Isabel rushed to the black door and pushed it open. The hinges creaked and the timbers dragged, but they piqued no one's interest. Isabel opened the door until her body was able to pass through the crack and she closed it again, darkness flooding her eyes.</p><p>She raised her hand and a flame appeared in it, lighting up the space.</p><p>She noticed the hole in the rocky ground, the emergency exit they had used years ago to escape. She approached it and crouched, peering into the darkness of the passage. If she remembered correctly, to get to the castle she would have to go through the catacombs, the only place that Frederick would never protect.</p><p><em>Come on, Isabel, </em>she perked up.</p><p>She reached into the hole, searching for the ladder. When she found it, Isabel turned and put her foot on one of the rungs, beginning the descent. She left the flame floating beside her, requiring both hands for further support. </p><p>Her feet touched the stones in the hallway, throwing her off balance briefly. As she adjusted to the discomfort on the floor, she looked up, the darkness of the tunnel being brighter than that of that corridor.</p><p>Isabel took the flame in her hand and turned around, starting on her hasty path. On several occasions her ankle was about to bend, she tripped over some stones and was also about to fall. Anyway, she continued with the same rhythm, because in less than half an hour the toast would begin.</p><p>She reached the catacombs, which were also not illuminated. Her assumption went further than just bypassing the gallery's protection.</p><p>A part of her wanted to stop and look for the grave belonging to her mother, to her father. She didn't know if Frederick had the decency to at least bury her father there, just as she didn't know if all the generations of the Oaks were still there.</p><p>However, she suppressed that desire and continued jogging. She was almost reaching the tunnels.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, she ran into three tunnels, each with a different path. Victoria, her twin, had instructed her to take the tunnel on the left, which would lead directly to the cellar.</p><p>So did Isabel, suddenly feeling the relief at her feet. The path was no longer rocky, but smooth and earthy. She put out the flame in her hand, as the torches began to make their appearance. She climbed the wooden steps toward the exit.</p><p>It was then that she paused to pay attention to the noise behind the door. Isabel laid her hand on it and pressed her ear against the door. She heard the hasty cries of the servants, the clink of glasses, and a few laughs. But that was far away. Right behind that door, there was silence.</p><p>She took no chances and pushed the door gently, careful not to squeak. She poked her head out, finding no one in sight.</p><p>A huge light came from the other end of the cellar. The exit to the parade ground. Isabel went into the cellar and closed the door. The light was interrupted by shadows, but they gave no indication that they were coming down. Not yet.</p><p>Isabel pulled a vial from her skirt. It contained a bright blue liquid that, if she had added the exact amount of grapes, would blend perfectly with the taste of the wine.</p><p>She looked at the wine barrels by the stairs. She approached them cautiously, uncapping the vial. On her way, she noticed the food boxes that were half open. Her stomach growled again, but she ignored it and focused on the barrels.</p><p>There were seven barrels, intended solely for the Guard of the citadel. According to what she had heard, each guard was supposed to drink at least one cup of wine in honor of Princess Sophia. And one drink was all Isabel needed to get rid of Frederick's protection.</p><p>Since she couldn't open the barrels, she would have to use a little magic to pour the blue liquid into them.</p><p>She made a movement with her hand and the liquid came out of the vial, forming a perfect sphere in front of her. Isabel tucked the vial back into her skirt and then moved both hands, dividing the sphere into seven parts. Each perched on top of a barrel. Isabel slowly lowered her hands, her fingers dancing. The bluish liquid penetrated the cracks in the barrels, leaving no trace on the surface. She began to make circles with one finger, so that it mixed homogeneously with the wine.</p><p>She dropped her hands. She was done with her task.</p><p>Isabel sighed and then removed her cloak, tossing it toward the corner of the cellar. She snapped her fingers and closed her eyes, feeling the magic change her appearance.</p><p>She hid her wavy blonde hair, transforming it into a messy brown mane. Her blue eyes changed to a brown identical to her hair and her lips became drier. Her thin nose changed to a crooked one, product of a fracture.</p><p>When she stopped feeling the tingle of magic working, Isabel opened her eyes and went upstairs, toward the parade ground. Before leaving, she looked at servitude and then at her. Her clothes were similar to those of the maids, so it would be easy to be mistaken for one of them.</p><p>Isabel came out of the cellar with her head down. Even with magic hiding her identity, she felt very vulnerable.</p><p>"You!" someone shouted. Isabel stopped, panic seizing her legs. She turned in the direction of the scream.</p><p>She watched a group of women, hastily arranging food trays and plates. In the center of the table was another woman, looking at Isabel.</p><p>Isabel pointed to herself, doubtful and fearful.</p><p>"Yes, you!" the chubby woman yelled again, pointing at her. The woman moved away from the main table and approached Isabel, carrying a huge tray of fruit. "Give this to the pigs," she ordered. The woman handed the tray to Isabel, who almost leaned forward under the weight of it.</p><p>The woman went to the castle, shouting more orders. Isabel released her breath and looked at the fruit. At first glance it looked good. She leaned her head closer to the tray to take a closer look at the state of the fruit. It was then that the putrid smell of decomposition reached her.</p><p>Isabel threw her head back, swallowing the nausea.</p><p>She cautiously returned to the cellar and tossed the fruit down the stairs. She turned to run into a pair of guards, who looked her up and down. Isabel stepped aside, letting them pass. They were probably going for the barrels.</p><p>She backed away from the cellar entrance, walking slowly toward the head table. Isabel looked over at the rest of the servants; to the maids, cooks and guards who were going back and forth to accommodate the other two tables where Frederick's Council would sit.</p><p>No one seemed to notice her.</p><p>She reached the end of table and pretended to be arranging the food and dishes, refraining from grabbing anything to eat. The guards began to come out of the cellar with the wine barrels. A few maidservants handed them brass goblets, and more followed the men.</p><p>In a matter of minutes the barrels would reach each of the guard posts and...</p><p>"The Eagle is coming!" yelled the same plump woman, hurrying to the head table.</p><p>Some servants finished setting the main table and some guards put the chairs of the Royal Family in their place.</p><p>The rest of the servitude and the few guards posted at the castle gathered in the center of the courtyard. Isabel trotted toward them, pretending that she knew what was about to happen.</p><p>They tilted their heads back, looking up at one of the towers. She imitated them. A gray-haired man appeared in her field of vision, wearing a gaudy blue doblet to match a deep purple cape. Beside him appeared a woman with gleaming brown hair, noticeably younger than him, wearing an elegant green dress. She took the King's hand, but did not turn to see him. A few moments later, two girls also appeared, much like their father.</p><p>The man bent down and scooped up the oldest girl, who must be Princess Sophia.</p><p>"Pour the wine!" roared King Frederick, grinning from side to side at the little girl who was laughing in his arms.</p><p>
  <strong>*          *          *          *          *</strong>
</p><p>Will looked one last time at his lady's white horse, making sure they treated him well. He returned to the gates, pulling the hood closer so that no one would catch his face.</p><p>He admitted that it was annoying to see only the ground, but it was a necessary evil.</p><p>He mingled with the people, discreetly observing the guards posted at the stronghold and at the gates, as well as those who were walking from one side to the other, "secretly" chasing the occasional woman.</p><p>The boy made his way to one of the streets. He leaned against the wall of a hut, as if he was waiting for something interesting to happen.</p><p>There were ten guards at the stronghold, laughing; another five at the gates, fixing their eyes on some poor lady. So far, he had run into at least seven guards on his way back to the entrance to the citadel. But all of them, without exception, were very happy and extremely distracted.</p><p>What they least expected on that magnanimous day was an attack, which implied that they were not prepared for that unfortunate event.</p><p>He allowed himself to be distracted for a few moments, for there was still a while before the <em>party</em> started.</p><p>The dried vine on the walls looked good with the flowers that had been imposed on them. At the same time, they were complemented with fabrics of various shades of oranges and blues, yellows and greens. The torches, strategically placed, provided warmth to that cold night, and to the miserable scene of the inhabitants who pretended to be radiant with happiness for Princess Sophia.</p><p>Nor could he forget the hideous purple hangings, with the image of a brain surrounded by a wreath of flowers. Will hated that coat of arms for as long as he could remember. He hated wearing it on his chest and pretending that he was proud to belong to the kingdom of Maple.</p><p>A servant girl approached him with a tray full of wine cups. Will snapped up and accepted one, smiling kindly at the lady. She returned the gesture, but there was only sadness in that smile.</p><p>The woman walked away from him, losing herself in the crowd. Will followed her with his gaze, until he found something else that caught his attention.</p><p>At the other end of where he stood, gleaming green diamonds gazed up at him. A small but sturdy figure stood by a cloth stall, watching both Will and the soldiers from the stronghold.</p><p>By the way that figure looked like, the woman under the hood concealed more weapons than she was capable of carrying. He tugged on the cloak a little more to cover the hilt of the saber, making sure it was well concealed.</p><p>Will smirked and raised his cup to Victoria, who just bowed her head. He threw his head back and emptied the cup. The liquid barely left a refreshing and sweet sensation. He examined the cup and returned his attention to the courtyard. People drank the wine too, hiding their disappointment at the lack of flavor in the drink.</p><p>A few guards and servants arrived from one of the streets, carrying with them a huge barrel. The signal that the hour was drawing near.</p><p>Will was sure that wine, much sweeter and more exquisite, was exclusive for the guards; Frederick was not going to bother feeding and pleasing the people, only the soldiers who were in charge of maintaining his wealth and protecting his family.</p><p>The servants distributed the goblets to all the guards who approached them. He counted fifty-three. One of the maids opened the barrel and began to serve the men. A few thanked her in a not very friendly way, and others spanked her. The woman blinked quickly and continued with her work, smiling from time to time.</p><p>Several guards entered the streets, intending to return to their posts. They stayed in sight of Will, presumably to arrive sooner for another cup of wine.</p><p>People kept talking, trying unsuccessfully to brighten up the atmosphere. An ambient that only the soldiers enjoyed.</p><p>"CITIZENS OF UTON!" roared Frederick. There was silence and eyes turned to the east of the citadel, in the castle's direction. If there was one thing Will admired about his father, it was his imposing voice.</p><p>"TODAY, FIVE YEARS AGO, WE WELCOME A LITTLE AND BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS! FIVE YEARS AGO, PRINCESS SOPHIA CAME TO THE WORLD!"</p><p>And six years ago he had made himself King of a province that did not belong to him, but Will was not the one to reproach his father for that.</p><p>"THIS IS WHY TODAY, WE CELEBRATE THAT OUR DEAR PRINCESS SOPHIA IS FIVE BEAUTIFUL YEARS OLD IN THIS WORLD!"</p><p><em>Curious,</em> Will thought. When he turned five, it hadn't been five beautiful years and they hadn't thrown a party this big either. Neither to him nor to his brothers.</p><p>Frederick used to give them a pretty boring lecture on what it meant to have a birthday. At least that was the case with Will and his older brother. He could not say the same of his other brother, Christian, who always received weapons and whom Frederick pleased with everything Chris asked for.</p><p>"-TOAST!" yelled Frederick, pulling Will out of the bitter memory. People raised their cups, but it was the guards who shouted joyously. "A TOAST TO PRINCESS SOPHIA!"</p><p>Will raised the empty cup like the rest and pretended to drink from it.</p><p>All the guards emptied the goblet in one gulp. They uttered another cry of celebration and some came forward to have their goblets refilled.</p><p>The music began to resonate from somewhere. The people began to dance, smiling so falsely and delighting in the few delicacies that Frederick had made available to them. The guards, who were the most cheerful at this event, laughed and called for the maids to offer them food.</p><p>He caught a glimpse of a few scrawny, barefoot children sitting in the doorways of some homes. Their faces were pale and they watched very indiscreetly the servants and other women carrying trays of food. However, they made no move to fetch some food.</p><p>A woman approached Will, distracting him from the children. She offered him something from the tray she was carrying. He took a piece of cheese with a grape and bowed his head, dismissing the woman. She answered him the same and withdrew, heading towards the guards who called her incessantly.</p><p>He chewed on that snack, the consistency of cheese mixing with the grape juice. It was the most appetizing thing he had tasted in days. Much more than the stale bread and dried meat they had eaten for weeks. He regretted not having taken more from that tray, both for him and for his lady.</p><p>But soon that would no longer matter.</p><p>He straightened, tugging on again his cloak to hide his weapon, and walked slowly toward the center of the courtyard, approaching the gates in turn.</p><p>The guards posted in the stronghold paid no attention to the outside, and those in charge of the gates were also unaware of the shadows moving on the other side of the citadel.</p><p>The cup Will was carrying in his hand weighed again, as a passing maid had filled it. Will had no time to see who it had been, for a flaming arrow flew over the wall and struck one of the hangings, setting the coat of arms ablaze.</p><p>The music stopped. The guards' laughter turned to shrieks. People went from reluctantly dancing to running for their lives to hide.</p><p>The men at the gates pushed them, blocking access to the citadel. At the same time, a series of arrows began to fly towards the backs of those at the top of the stronghold. One by one they fell, victims of the arrows that Victoria shot.</p><p>On his side, Will tossed the contents of the cup and approached the guards at the gates. One of them whirled on him, resulting in his face smashing into the brass cup in Will's hand.</p><p>The boy threw off his cloak and drew his saber. A pair of guards ran towards him with their respective swords drawn. Will blocked the blow, pushing the men with the sheer force of the blade.</p><p>Another pair of arrows flew towards the rest of the guards, seeking to close the gates, killing them instantly. Will lunged at the two remaining men, slicing cleanly through one's chest and the other's neck. They fell with a thud, giving their last breath on the ground.</p><p>Victoria appeared next to him, pulling off the green hood that hid her short black hair. She drew another arrow from the quiver at her back and set it in position on the bow, pointing toward the streets of the citadel, where more soldiers came from with their swords and spears.</p><p>Will took the end of one of the gates and opened it again, giving way to the approaching army.</p><p>
  <strong>*          *          *          *          *</strong>
</p><p>She didn't know what was worse; if the terrified screams of the servants, the orders of the guards, the demands of Frederick or the howls of the two girls hiding under their mother arms'.</p><p>After the toast, the Royal Family had descended along with part of Frederick's Council, taking up positions in front of the tables to enjoy the appetizing food that had been served. However, the cries from the citadel destroyed the atmosphere of enjoyment.</p><p>Isabel managed to reach the end of the main table despite the hysteria expressed by the nobles and the pushes of the servants to enter the castle.</p><p>"Your Majesty!" she yelled, trying to attract the Queen's attention.</p><p>"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Frederick yelled in the middle of the parade ground. A soldier entered the courtyard, hurrying to go to the King. He would surely explain the situation to Frederick.</p><p>"Your Majesty!" Isabel yelled again, this time attracting the Queen's attention.</p><p>The woman stared at her, fear spilling from her eyes and paralyzing her tongue. Isabel took the woman by the arm, trying to lift her from her seat to take her to the castle. Isabel looked back at the King, who already had his sword in hand and was running toward the door, ready to confront himself those who threatened the safety of his... <em>his </em>kingdom.</p><p>"Follow me, Your Majesty!" Isabel ordered the Queen, who continued to resist Isabel's hand.</p><p>Finally, the woman roused herself and stood up, her crown falling from her head. The Queen ignored the sound of metal hitting the ground and took both crying girls by the hand. She looked at Isabel, nodding dryly. </p><p>Isabel wasted no time and carried the youngest of the girls, grabbing the Queen's arm with her free hand and dragging her into the castle. The Queen no longer resisted, much less questioned where Isabel was leading her.</p><p>Vic had mentioned that the other access to the catacombs was in the throne room, just behind the throne on the left, where the King sat. If luck was on Isabel's side, Frederick would not have discovered that access.</p><p>Several guards descended the main stairs and others came out of the corridors of the castle. Isabel spun to the right, momentarily releasing the Queen's arm to open the doors to the throne room.</p><p>It was so dirty and gaunt, stained with those hideous purple hangings. She ignored the decoration and took the Queen again, leading her to the thrones.</p><p>She lowered the girl, who ran to her mother's skirts.</p><p>Behind the King's throne, almost imperceptible, was the hatch. Isabel reached down and tugged at it, a cloud of dust rising. She coughed and waved a hand to brush away the dust.</p><p>She went to pick up a torch and motioned to the surprised Queen to get down on the passage. The Queen looked at her skeptically.</p><p>"What is-?" the Queen began, hugging the girls tighter.</p><p>"The castle is full of surprises, Your Majesty," she interrupted. More screams became audible, resulting in more squeals from the princesses.</p><p>"Majesty," Isabel implored. "We have to go."</p><p>The Queen seemed to want to discuss it, but thought better of it and handed the girls over to Isabel. The woman lifted her skirt and stepped into the hole, carefully stepping on each of the rungs. Isabel bent down to hand her the torch and to help the girls down.</p><p>Once the women were down, Isabel started to go down, closing the hatch.</p><p>"What's happening? Why should we flee?" the Queen asked exalted, finally allowing herself to lose her composure. Her daughters again clung to her skirt.</p><p>"Because they are attacking the citadel, Your Majesty," Isabel replied, taking the torch from the woman's hand.</p><p>She looked straight ahead, into the prominent darkness. Well, they just had to walk in a straight line until they reached the tunnel outside the castle.</p><p>"Who?" asked the Queen. "Who would want to harm us? Why would they do that?"</p><p>Isabel knew that the Queen was hysterical and worried, that this woman was not to blame for what had happened a little over six years ago and that her daughters were the ones who should suffer the least for the mistakes of their father. However, those questions made her blood boil.</p><p>She turned to face the Queen, dispelling the magic that concealed her identity. The Queen looked at her in horror and then stunned. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, unable to say a word. The Queen pulled her daughters closer to her, hiding their faces in her skirt.</p><p>"Because," said Isabel, magic flowing into her hands, "your dear husband illegitimately occupies my father's throne. Now," she continued, " you and your little ones will come with me."</p><p>Isabel stepped aside for the women to walk in front of her. The Queen froze. She didn't know if it was from panic or rebellion. And wasn't interested either. Isabel took the Queen's arm and pulled her into the hall, forcing her to walk with her daughters.</p><p>The woman looked at her over her shoulder, her eyes starting to water. She took a girl in her arms while she held the other tightly by the hand.</p><p>"Try something," Isabel said, giving the Queen a shove on the back. "And you won't be the one to pay for it."</p><p>At this statement, the Queen swallowed and began to walk.</p><p>Isabel followed her, waving her hand so that the fire of the torch would come off it and travel to the front of the Queen. The woman gave a little jump with fright but continued on her way when Isabel pushed her again.</p><p>She hated so much threatening someone's life, scaring them with her magic. She hated so much scaring and threating kids, as was the case with those two little girls who did not understand what was happening and who surely did not know what their father had done to sit on the throne of Oaks Falls.</p><p>Her mother said well: children should not pay for the sins of the father.</p><p>But there were times when Isabel disagreed with her mother. Sometimes children had to pay, or the ghosts of the past would haunt the peace of the living.</p><p>
  <strong>*          *          *          *          *</strong>
</p><p>It was not the army who crossed the entrance to the citadel first. It was someone far worse than an immeasurable group of men.</p><p>Wearing a gleaming bronze armor, flickered further by torch fire, a sandy-haired man appeared, brandishing a black-bladed sword. All those soldiers who ran to meet him fell when the sword cut through their armor.</p><p>Behind the man's back was a spear the same color as his armor. He slashed at three other soldiers and his hand took that spear. Instead of using it to attack, he threw it at Victoria, who had already crossed the bow on her torso. The girl took the spear and immediately turned it, hitting two other men and knocking them down.</p><p>The army crossed the entrance, invading the citadel and killing all the soldiers who were supposed to defend it.</p><p>Will snatched the sword from one of the fallen men and also lunged at the few approaching men. He blocked the two cuts going towards him and kicked one of the soldiers in the stomach. Releasing his hand, he plunged the saber into the other man and also kicked him to dislodge the man from his weapon.</p><p>A battle cry caught his attention.</p><p>Another guard was approaching him, running at top speed. Will braced himself for the impact with his saber, when a giant ax struck the man's chest and knocked him off.</p><p>He turned to see his brother, Christian, his curly black hair sticking to the forehead by sweat. He threw another ax in Will's direction, who stepped aside so that the weapon struck another guard in the chest.</p><p>Will backed away until he reached his brother. Chris ran his hand through his hair and then smiled at him, showing his teeth. Only he was so excited about battles and shedding blood in the same way that Will was so excited about herbalism.</p><p>"That's going to hurt you tomorrow," Will said, alluding to the exaggeratedly large and heavy ax throwing his brother had performed.</p><p>"It always hurt," Chris replied, drawing his sword, the crosshead of which caught in the rope he wore across his torso. He struggled a bit before releasing it. "It doesn't matter anymore."</p><p>The last soldier fell, and the army of unarmored men cheered.</p><p>That new sound of joy diminished when a woman with shinny copper hair entered, wearing a clean and glittering silver armor, complemented by the pink velvet cape with fur trims that dragged on the floor.</p><p>Will caught a glimpse of the hilt of her sword, decorated with precious stones.</p><p>Seconds later, another redhead followed, in armor identical to the woman's and a scarlet cape as long as hers. He carried a pink banner, with the gold embroidery of a blossom in the snow.</p><p>The man in the bronze armor, Michael, approached her, whispering something in her ear. The woman did not take her eyes off the scene; she gave a slight nod to her army and they shouted joyously again.</p><p>Suddenly, the cheers turned to grunts. Will stopped looking at the red-haired couple to now see the new regiment that was approaching.</p><p>Bows and arrows, spears and swords, were ready to spill more blood.</p><p>"Kill them," Alexandra said monotonously, placing her hand on the radiant hilt of her sword.</p><p>Her army gave a battle cry and charged against the reinforcements that came to defend the citadel.</p><p>Will brandished his saber again, while Chris beside him had already sheathed his sword and got his pair of axes back. Chris grinned from side to side like a maniac. Will snorted. It was good to see that at least one of them was having fun with the bloodbath.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Victoria had positioned herself next to her sister. She handed her spear to Alexandra and posed herself to shoot arrows non-stop. A few arrows from Frederick's Guard flew overhead, one of them in his brother's direction, Maximilian.</p><p>Fear washed over Will, as he was torn between fighting the new horde of soldiers or going after his brother. That irrational fear vanished when Max stared at the arrow and huffed in disgust. He stopped the arrow inches from his chest and handed it to Alexandra, who took it and passed it to Victoria.</p><p>Will smirked and continued fighting Frederick's reinforcements. He evaded a spear that was going towards his face and stabbed the saber into that man.</p><p>"HE'S HERE!" Michael yelled, his voice echoing above the tumult.</p><p>Will's body tensed more than he thought possible. Beside him, Chris growled, charging harder at the soldiers. Despite the fact that his heart was beating faster than a few moments ago, he did not divert his attention from the guards.</p><p>He caught a glimpse of Michael's tanned flash through the guards. Will blocked a sword aimed at his brother as he delivered the killing blow at the man.</p><p>"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" roared Michael. Frederick's Guard came to a slow stop, desperately searching for their king.</p><p>Chris hit another man with one of the axes, but failed to hit another man, who was backing away but not out of fear of the brunet.</p><p>Will relaxed as the soldiers drop their weapons, backing away at the same time. He looked around for Michael, guiding himself with the direction where the Guard's eyes were pointing.</p><p>He found both men. A pair of bronze-covered arms held Frederick, and a black sword rested dangerously on the King's throat.</p><p>Will allowed himself to smile, catching on to that wild victory that his brother emanated.</p><p>
  <strong>*          *          *          *          *</strong>
</p><p>Michael began to walk away from the Kingsguard, holding the graying man tightly in his ridiculous purple and blue garments.</p><p>Alexandra waved her hand. All those men who carried bows and arrows drew them up, in the direction of Frederick's Guard. Her sister placed three arrows on her bow, aimed at Frederick.</p><p>She quickly located Christian and William, already approaching Maximilian, but without taking their eyes off the enemy army. She handed the spear to Max, who passed it to Christian when he reached his side.</p><p>She took a couple of steps forward, before Mike threw Frederick at her feet. The sound of his knees hitting the ground was music to her ears.</p><p>The... <em>King</em> looked up, furious and with the clear intention of giving a lecture about his eccentric person. Her heart skipped a beat when Frederick paled, babbling something unintelligible.</p><p>"Looks like you saw a ghost, <em>Your Majesty,</em>" Alex said.</p><p>"It's not possible," Frederick whispered. He looked closely at Alex and then saw a smiling Victoria. He lastly directed his attention to the three men next to Victoria's side, his three sons. She knew she would enjoy Frederick's reaction when he saw them, but she didn't know how much.</p><p>Christian winked at him, while William bowed his head. As for Max... he didn't react. He just looked at him, indifferent.</p><p>"Your Majesty," Alex said to attract his attention. Max might not react, but she knew that deep down, he struggled not to give his father that pleasure. "I'm going to give you a recommendation: if you plan to stay with a throne for the rest of Eternity, you must make sure to be the one who's doing the job."</p><p>Frederick stopped watching his sons to see her. He was still stunned, but the fury was coming back to him. Alex knew that fury very well.</p><p>It was not the fury someone felt for someone daring to invade the kingdom to win a crown. It was the kind of fury someone suffered when a woman spoke.</p><p>"I won't listen," Frederick hissed, "to a slut who-"</p><p>The man was silenced by Mike's fist. Frederick fell sideways, his saliva and blood dampening the ground. Mike grabbed him roughly by his purple cape and straightened him out.</p><p>"Watch out for that tongue," Alex said. "Because next time, my brother is not going to use his fist."</p><p>"You are dead!" yelled Frederick, ignoring Alex's suggestion. "I saw you!"</p><p>"Did you?" Alex said, not helping the smile that bloomed on her face. "Or did you just see a few charred bodies dressed in our clothes?"</p><p>That made the King doubt.</p><p>"Majesty," she continued. "As I said, the only way to make sure the job is done right is to do it personally. Not by sending miserable mercenaries to end the lives of three girls. At least you must have the decency-"</p><p>"Alex?" said a small voice, interrupting her. Alex looked at Frederick's Guard, who stepped aside to make way for a blonde.</p><p>"Isabel," Alex said.</p><p>Isabel crept through the soldiers, dragging someone behind her.</p><p>"Did you bring what I asked for?"</p><p>Her sister smiled and nodded vigorously. She looked back and pulled a woman considerably younger than Frederick. She was crying silently, surrounding two little girls who were also howling.</p><p>Isabel pushed them until the Queen tripped over the green skirt of her dress and fell flat on her face.</p><p>"As you asked," Isabel said. She looked at the boys and smiled, dazzling with her sweetness. "A present for the boys."</p><p>Frederick started to get up, finding Mike's sword against his neck.</p><p>"Try it," Mike muttered. "And you won't be the one paying for it."</p><p>The women kept crying. The Queen hugged her daughters tightly, not taking her eyes off Isabel as she went to William. The blond took her hand and returned her the innocent smile.</p><p>"I know why you're here," Frederick said, anger becoming more and more evident in his expression. "And if you think you have the right to sit on your father's throne, you are crazy!"</p><p>Alex watched him. She leaned in until she was face to face with Frederick, and smiled.</p><p>"What makes you think," she whispered, "that I want to sit on my <em>father's </em>throne?"</p><p>The King's skin bristled. For the first time, Alex caught a glimpse of the fear the Frederick hid so much. Fear for his family, for himself... fear for what would come out of Alex's mouth. She savored that moment, that power and superiority. If this is how she felt when she had no right to anything, what would it be like when a crown was placed on her head?</p><p>"Let's finish this," she said, straightening.</p><p>She turned around, going to Max. He looked at her, his indifference changing with each step she took. There was nothing more pleasant than feeling like a goddess in the eyes of that red-haired man. And there would be nothing more gratifying than keeping her promise to the man she loved.</p><p>She stopped in front of him, taking his free hand.</p><p>"Do you want to do it or me?" she asked him.</p><p>Max squeezed her hand and leaned toward her to place a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>"Your hands are my hands," he whispered against her cheek. Max turned away from her, a tiny smile lighting his face.</p><p>Alex returned the squeeze before releasing his hand.</p><p>"And your sword," she said, taking the hilt of Max's sword, drawing it roughly, "is my sword."</p><p>He nodded. Alex stroked his face. Despite having her hand gloved with that silver protection, Max cocked his head toward that contact, narrowing his eyes. Alex gently pulled her hand away, returning to Frederick.</p><p>The King shifted his gaze from Alex to the sword. He tensed and then grunted.</p><p>"Can't you do it, little man!?" Frederick roared, looking away from Alex to head straight for Max.</p><p>Mike didn't get a chance to hit him this time. The King fell to the ground again, with greater force than last time. Alex was grateful that the uncomfortable protection of her hand at least had several sharp ridges at the joints.</p><p>And even if she had no protection in her hand, she would have hit as well the wretched ape who dared to speak to Max; and even more, to insult him as if he were any other man.</p><p>"NOBODY MOVE!" Mike yelled at the soldiers. They had reacted when Alex struck the King, with such force that she feared for an instant the she had killed him.</p><p>The sound of bows tightening cut the air, as did the sobs of the Queen and her daughters.</p><p>Her brother grabbed the man again by his ridiculous cape, straightening him. The King's face sported bloody cuts from Alex's glove, as well as a trickle of blood running from his nose.</p><p>Despite his injuries, knowing that his family was being threatened with death, Frederick laughed.</p><p>"I didn't know," said Frederick with a half laugh, shifting his gaze from Alex to Max, "that she was the one with balls!"</p><p>Alex raised her hand again when someone grabbed her wrist.</p><p>"Alex," Max murmured from beside her. "Leave it."</p><p>She looked at him, searching for a meaning behind those words. Max wasn't a man to be reckoned with, but that didn't mean he didn't crave for revenge as much as she did. However, she found nothing that suggested she should continue.</p><p>"It's not worth it," he added. Max released her wrist, knowing Alex would hit Frederick anyway. But she did not.</p><p>She lowered her hand, complying with Max's request.</p><p>Frederick laughed again. "So you finally behave like a real lad-!"</p><p>At least Max didn't stop her brother from beating the King. Alex returned her gaze to Frederick, a smile distorting his hideous face. To have discovered that they were alive, the King acted as if life continued normal. So despotic and reckless.</p><p>"Beware," her brother hissed, "with what you say to Her Majesty."</p><p>The King cackled. "Majesty? What is this girl queen of? Of the dead?"</p><p>Alex took the hilt of the sword with both hands. She had given Frederick extra life time. And she was getting sick of his teasing.</p><p>She couldn't get to swing the sword when Max put his hands on hers.</p><p>"Wait," he whispered. "I want him to see something first."</p><p>Alex stared at Max, understanding what he wanted to do. She nodded, allowing one end of her lip to curve slightly. A fleeting smile appeared on the redhead's face before looking back at his brothers.</p><p>Max shook his head. His brothers started walking towards the women.</p><p>The Queen hugged her two daughters tightly, her sobs growing more and more unbearable. William squatted in front of them, pulling the youngest daughter from her mother's arms and handing her to Christian. Screams and panic replaced the wailing of the Royal Family.</p><p>Frederick's disgusting smile faded. He looked at Alex incredulously, as if he searched for the slightest bit of hesitation in her eyes. How disappointed he would be.</p><p>She waved her hand so that Mike would force the King to turn, to see his family. Alex raised the sword, resting the blade on Frederick's shoulder. Mike put his sword across the man's neck, cornering him.</p><p>Max walked over to his brothers, his long red cape floating around him. He ignored the Queen and gently took the other girl. More screeches came from the Queen, who was silenced by William's slender hand. The boy drew his saber, placing its blade on the Queen's neck.</p><p>The eldest of the brother crouched down until he was at the height of the girl, Princess Sophia, who was vainly seeking to return to her mother. He whispered something to the little princess and subsequently proceeded to hug her, making sure she didn't see what was approaching.</p><p>"No," Frederick mused. "Don't do it."</p><p>Too bad she couldn't see his face to gloat. The great King of Maple, Frederick III, pleading for the life of his family. How pathetic.</p><p>"Please," Frederick pleaded, turning his head to see Alex over his shoulder. "Don't do it. If- If what you want is Oaks Falls, I will return it to you. But," he paused to look at his daughters, whimpering, as well as his poor wife who surely <em>ignored</em> what Frederick had done to obtain the throne of that kingdom.</p><p>"Don't hurt my family. Don't-"</p><p>Alex couldn't help but laugh at what she had just heard.</p><p>"Of course you'll give me back Oaks Falls, Your Majesty," she said, recovering. "That's out of question. But," she added. "I want something else."</p><p>Frederick did not react. His eyes remained fixed on his daughters and his queen, but he never diverted his attention to his sons.</p><p>"What?" he muttered.</p><p>If she had him in front, Alex would have hit him again. It was interesting and at the same time disgusting to witness that act of <em>love</em> from Frederick towards that new family, when towards his sons there was nothing but hatred and torment.</p><p>She forced herself to control the urge to slice his head off in that moment, for she knew <em>that </em>was Max's revenge.</p><p>She approached Frederick, until she was a good distance away so that her breath touched the back of the man's neck.</p><p>"I want the kingdom of Maple," she whispered.</p><p>"What?" Frederick repeated, increasing the tone of his voice. "No," he said next. "Maple is mine. MINE!"</p><p>"Your Majesty, perhaps you killed my father and usurped the throne," Alex said, stepping away from him. "But if you did something right in these years, was to unify the kingdom of Maple with Oaks Falls. And that, is a union I intend to maintain."</p><p>"I won't give you Maple. You are crazy if you think that I will give you the throne!"</p><p>"Aren't you willing to do everything for your <em>family?"</em> she said, with venom in that last word.</p><p>"Maple belongs to me!" he argued. "You have no rig-!"</p><p>Alex laughed again. "Has no one told him?"</p><p>She smiled at her back, towards her sisters. Victoria, bow drawn toward Frederick's paralyzed Guard, returned the gesture. Isabel, holding the banner and Victoria's spear, was the one who answered the question.</p><p>"I think the messenger died on the way." What a pity.</p><p>"About what... ?" Frederick began, clearly confused. However, his confusion seemed to dissipate into thin air as William and Christian glanced at their older brother and smiled with the same pleasure of power.</p><p>"You... You..." hesitated the King.</p><p>"That's right, Your Majesty," Alex clarified. "And it's thanks to that union that I have as much right to the throne of Maple as does your son, Maximilian."</p><p>A moment of silence followed that statement.</p><p>"B-But... you..." Frederick hesitated again, finally speaking directly to his sons.</p><p>"Are dead?" Christian finished for him, stroking the little girl's hair. She shrugged, tears sliding down her face silently. "Yes, that's a big problem."</p><p>"And a lot of paperwork," William added.</p><p>"However," Alex said. "There are easier ways to get a throne and avoid paperwork."</p><p>"At the death of the King," Mike said, looking away from Frederick to William. "His wife is named Queen Regent, taking the place of the King until the firstborn reaches the age of majority."</p><p>"Too bad there is no Queen," Alex said.</p><p>And William, without hesitation, without objection, took wing and cut cleanly. The Queen's head fell back, hitting the ground with a thud.</p><p>Frederick's scream mingled with his Guard's. Several arrows fell, silencing the maddened crowd of soldiers. Mike released his sword to grab Frederick and keep him from pouncing on the boys. Alex pushed the sword away, but kept the tip close to the King.</p><p>"If the King," Alex said, raising her voice. The chaos stopped momentarily upon hearing her. "Rules over two kingdoms and had two daughters, one of them," she looked at Christian, "will rule one of the kingdoms."</p><p>"Too bad there's only one daughter," Victoria interjected from behind her.</p><p>Christian smiled at Victoria and then at Alex. He released the little girl, who made a move to run. However, the ax was faster than a pair of tiny legs.</p><p>Head and body fell sideways, the distance between them widening with each roll of the head.</p><p>Frederick screamed again, struggling to get out of Mike's grip.</p><p>"LET HER GO!" yelled the King.</p><p>Alex bit her tongue to keep from laughing. Instead, she looked pleased at her husband. Max ignored the attention, focusing on his father. The anger and hatred in his pale green eyes mingled with the spilled blood, turning that paleness into a deep, very vivid scarlet.</p><p>Max hugged Princess Sophia tighter, whispering something in her ear.</p><p>"If there is no Queen Regent," Alex said softly, so that only Frederick could hear her. "The weight of the throne falls immediately on the firstborn." She paused to move closer to the King's ear, so she could savor the sweet words that caressed her tongue. "And for your good fortune, Your Majesty, you do have a <em>firstborn</em>."</p><p>Alex leaned back, not taking her eyes off Max.</p><p>"Shh," he said, stroking Sophia's black hair. "Shhh, everything will be fine," he reassured her. He pulled her away from his neck and wiped her tears away. "Has your father ever sung you 'Love Makes The World Go Round'?"</p><p>The little princess nodded.</p><p>"Do you know it?"</p><p>She nodded again.</p><p>"Good," he said. He put a finger under Sophia's chin, forcing her to look at him. "How about we sing it?"</p><p>The girl hesitated but nodded anyway, and a sweet but very out of tune melody began. Frederick kept fighting to get away from Mike, who had now put a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Princess Sophia let Max draw her to him, again seeking comfort from Max.</p><p>Max stared at his father as he put an arm around the girl.</p><p>"Let him go," Alex whispered to Mike, not diverting her attention from her husband.</p><p>A beautiful dagger gleamed in Max's free hand, soon soaked with blood as it penetrated Princess Sophia's graceful neck.</p><p>Mike released Frederick, letting him run to his family. He didn't get very far. Alex quickly raised the sword and stabbed it into the King's back, just as the King had done with her father.</p><p>She drew the sword with the same force and speed with which she had nailed it into him.</p><p>Frederick fell flat on his face, a reddish stain permeating his cape and blue doublet.</p><p>He began to gasp, touching the wound. He shifted his gaze from his chest to the bodies of his family. A quick succession of anger, sadness and hatred crept into his eyes.</p><p>Alex moved closer to him, watching Max gently deposit the still body of Sophia on the ground.</p><p>"You... you..." Frederick muttered between gasps. Alex listened to him, curious to know what would come out of the King's "wise" mouth. "You... You're... mons... monsters..."</p><p>She rested the edge of the sword on Frederick's neck, leaning forward so that he could hear her better.</p><p>"Monsters?" Alex said, amused. "Do you call my brother, the most feared man in the entire Empire, a monster?" Frederick swallowed, turning pale and not from loss of blood. "You call my sister, the most powerful witch of all time, a monster? Or my other sister, the most dangerous woman on the entire continent?"</p><p>Her sisters began to get closer to her, as did Max and his brothers. Frederick watched them, hatred fading into fear.</p><p>"Doesn't it seem very hypocritical of you to call us that, when <em>you</em> were the <em>monster</em>, the living nightmare of your sons?"</p><p>The man looked one last time at those three boys, begging them for mercy. But none of them would have compassion on him, and none of them would stop her from doing as she pleased with their father.</p><p>Alex raised the sword and dropped it on Frederick's neck. The sound of muscles and vertebrae breaking apart from his body was music to her ears.</p><p>Cries of victory filled the air, as did the last of the Guard's weapons crashing to the ground. One by one, the Guard dropped to their knees, in a position well known to Alex.</p><p>Some of her men lowered their bows, but drew them back when, from among the group of soldiers, someone came forward. By the badge gleaming on his armor, Alex knew he was the General of Oaks Falls' army.</p><p>The boys stepped aside so that she, followed by her brother, could approach the General. She gripped Max's sword tighter, fearing the man would set her up.</p><p>The General stopped and drew his sword. Mike, who had retrieved his sword, brandished it, ready to defend her. However, the man placed the blade in his palm and knelt before Alex.</p><p>"Your Majesty," the man said, head lowered. "On behalf of the Guard, I pay our respects and..." he broke himself off, as if what he was going to say next was the most repulsive thing he has ever had to say in his life. "We pledge our loyalty to <em>you</em>."</p><p>The laughter soon resounded.</p><p>She turned to see Mike, who had raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Alex couldn't help chuckling either. The General of Oaks Falls' Guard, once a guard posted at the entrances with the sole job of protecting Isabel, swore allegiance to Alex. The same guard who, on the night of the attack, had <em>mysteriously</em> disappeared.</p><p>She kept that to herself.</p><p>"Just to <em>me?"</em> she said instead. A chorus of jeers achoed. "Not my brother? Not my sisters?" The man stood as still as a statue, swallowing hard at his choice of words. Alex raised the sword, placing the tip under the General's chin. "Neither my husband? Nor his brothers?"</p><p>She swiped the blade at him, forcing the man to look up at her. The fear was greater than his loyalty apparently.</p><p>"What good is it to me," she continued, "a cowardly and terrified Guard who will pledge allegiance to the highest bidder? Why would I want people who are not willing to die for me, for my family?"</p><p>The General paled. The tension in his shoulders lessened as Alex lowered the sword. She turned around to see Isabel and William.</p><p>"Did everyone drink it?" she asked them. They both nodded, a tiny smile drawing on their faces. "Then," she looked at Isabel, softening her expression. "It's time to eradicate the plague."</p><p>Isabel widened her smile. She returned the banner to Max and the spear to Christian. Isabel raised her arm a little and snapped her fingers, blue sparks leaping from them.</p><p>Alex glanced over her shoulder at the soldiers who were falling without making the slightest sound of agony. One by one, the Guard faded away, making a thud as their bodies hit the ground.</p><p>The beauty and elegance of poison.</p><p>Her men lowered their weapons, celebrating the victory. Alex relaxed her grip on the hilt of the sword. She allowed herself to smile when Max walker over to her, taking her free hand. Her brother stepped away, giving them space.</p><p>A grin painted his face.</p><p>"What do you want to do know?" he whispered next.</p><p>She wanted to do a thousand things. Like eating. Or sleeping in a decent bed, with Max next to her, finally resting in their home. That last more than anything.</p><p>However, they were not finished yet.</p><p>"Let's get on with the plan," she replied. "To search in every house, in every corner of the citadel." She looked towards Max's back, towards their siblings who were celebrating with laughter and joy. "Take <em>everyone</em> to the main square, as we agreed."</p><p>Max nodded. He opened his mouth to give the order, although many already knew what to do.</p><p>"And to keep their shit in their trousers," she hissed, distracting Max. He snorted but nodded anyway.</p><p>"You heard her!" yelled Max, interrupting the men in the middle of another feast.</p><p>Mike whistled. More men invaded the citadel, flooding the streets and kicking in doors. Screams of panic and groans began, but no one resisted.</p><p>"What do we do with the bodies?" Mike asked, turning back to the couple.</p><p>Alex watched the bloodbath in which the Royal Family was covered. What was the most convenient way to dispose of the bodies?</p><p>"Put their heads on pikes," Alex said. Mike nodded curtly and turned to a few men to give them the instruction.</p><p>She looked at Max, who hadn't taken his eyes off her. The scarlet hue that his eyes had taken on had faded back to pale green. Alex could spend her entire life staring into his eyes; not because of its color, but because of everything he expressed with them, because of the way he made her feel when his attention was solely for her.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, she was unable to do that for the rest of her life.</p><p>She raised the sword and sheathed it back on his belt. Alex took advantage of the small closeness between them to kiss him, forcing herself to part almost immediately. She knew that if she stayed longer with her lips glued to his, she wouldn't be able to finish everything they had planned for that night.</p><p>"Before we meet in the square," he whispered. "I want you to go to the throne room."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>Max brought his mouth to her ear, his breath tickling her.</p><p>"I have a surprise for you."</p><p>Alex turned her head slightly, intending to plant her lips on his again. She murmured something akin to an affirmation and gave his hand a slight squeeze before forcing herself away from Max.</p><p>She stopped her gaze on her sisters. Isabel smiled very sweetly at her. Alex returned the gesture before turning her back on them.</p><p>She started out onto the main street of the citadel, Max's breath on her ear still haunting her and his words echoing in her head.</p><p>Her heart had raced more with Max's closeness than with her successful plan.</p><p>What surprise would Maximilian have for her?</p><p>
  <strong>*          *          *          *          *</strong>
</p><p>Mike walked over to their sister's husband. Maximilian, without taking his eyes off Alex, said something quickly to Mike, who nodded. Immediately, Mike headed in the same direction as their sister, sheathing the sword but leaving his hand on the hilt.</p><p>Will's arms went around Isabel as Max came back to them. She took Will's hands and pressed herself closer to him, unable to help but smile. The boy gave her a few kisses on her cheek, making her laugh.</p><p>It was not very proper to have those attitudes publicy, much less when there had just been a misfortune like the one a few moments ago.</p><p>But Alex, considered quite a lady, had always been cheeky about the displays of love she had with Max. If her older sister could do it, Isabel could too.</p><p>She noticed that a few men were collecting the bodies of the Royal Family, while another carried four pikes.</p><p>She shifted her attention from them to Max, who glanced briefly at the same men.</p><p>"We will continue with the plan," the redhead declared, forgetting about the bodies. He noticed Chris and Vic. "Seek out all the nobles, the King's circle of trust. You know where to take them."</p><p>The two brunettes nodded, bumping their fists. Max turned to her and Will now.</p><p>"Make sure no one is in the catacombs... and that the Guard is dead," he added at the end.</p><p>"Shall we take everyone to the square?" Will asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Will nodded and released Isabel.</p><p>"Ah," Max said, remembering something. "Tori, Isabel, meet me in the throne room."</p><p>Isabel looked at Max curiously before looking at her sister, with a raised eyebrow. They agreed with Max's request.</p><p>Vic crossed the bow across her torso and took her spear from Chris. Isabel made a slight movement with her fingers so that the banner was firmly on the ground. It ocurred to her to look toward the gates, at the men who were still entering the citadel.</p><p>A scrawny man entered, shorter than the rest and wearing considerably larger clothing than himself. The helmet he was wearing also bounced off him with every step, and it was very clear that he had a hard time holding the sword even with both hands.</p><p>Isabel smiled.</p><p>"Hey," she called out to them before they left. "Do you want to see a magic trick?"</p><p>"You already possess magic," Vic said.</p><p>"Oh, trust me," Isabel replied. "See that soldier?" She pointed at the short, skinny man. Will put a hand on her shoulder, peering at the man. He nodded, smiling, waiting for Isabel to do her thing.</p><p>"What with him?" Chris asked, the same impatience as Vic painting his voice.</p><p>"Observe," Isabel said. She turned her wrist and that soldier's helmet flew off. The man, who now revealed himself to be a woman, froze. She turned to look at them slowly, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>"Robin!" yelled Max. Since Isabel was not Alex, she could not discern between annoyance, amazement, or amusement in Max's tone of voice.</p><p>The petite brunette dropped the sword and started her way towards them.</p><p>Any other servant would have lowered their head and apologized a thousand times. But it was Robin, Alex's maid, the only one capable of daring to swear and pout for having been discovered without fear of what they would say to her.</p><p>Isabel tried to suppress her giggle, unsuccessful.</p><p>"I thought you would stay at the campsite," Max scolded her as Robin stood in front of them with her head held high.</p><p>"Yes, well," she said. "I got bored."</p><p>Both Vic and Chris laughed.</p><p>"You got bored?" Max asked skeptically.</p><p>"I imagine picking up the tents must be boring," Will said, now putting his arm around Isabel's shoulders.</p><p>"Exactly," Robin said nonchalantly. "That's why I didn't do it."</p><p>Max sighed dramatically. "You know you can't be-"</p><p>"Why not?" Robin claimed. Vic and Chris, leaning against each other, struggled not to laugh. Even Will was shaking a little from the low laugh.</p><p>She had to admire the courage and impetuousness that Robin possessed. Not even Vic, so reckless and sarcastic, dared to confront Alex. The same happened with Chris regarding Max. And then there was Robin, a maiden who always stood up without fear of the consequences, responding to Max.</p><p>Now Isabel knew what had captivated Mike.</p><p>"You can have fun cutting off heads while I have to gather your things?" Robin continued, placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>"No offense," Vic said, wiping her fake tears. "But that's your job."</p><p>"True," agreed Robin. "But in the strict sense of the word, I should only collect Alex's things."</p><p>"Whatever," Max said, running his hand over his forehead and hair. "You shouldn't be here. You know that."</p><p>"Why? Because a mad soldier could kill me?"</p><p>"That," Will interjected. "And Mike is not going to like-"</p><p>At that statement, Robin laughed. Isabel couldn't help laughing softly.</p><p>Perhaps her brother was the Imperial Terror, wielder of the sword <em>Believer, </em>and future General of Oaks Falls' army... but Mike, as terrifying as he was, did not intimidate the blue-eyed maiden.</p><p>"Like Mike is going to do something to me," Robin confirmed.</p><p>Max shook his head. "Go," he ordered them.</p><p>Vic and Chris headed down another street, their laughter and the clink of their weapons echoing off the walls of the citadel, which was now being raided by her sister's men.</p><p>Isabel took the hand Will extended to her, again heading for the tunnel that gave them access to the catacombs.</p><p>
  <strong>*          *          *          *          *</strong>
</p><p>Robin made to follow Tori and Chris; nevertheless, Max grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.</p><p>"Don't even dream about it," Max said.</p><p>The maiden pouted again, but did not try to get out of his grip.</p><p>"If everything went according to plan," Robin said. "Then no one is going to kill me."</p><p>"Could be," Max agreed, lowering his hand. "But I'm not going to risk it."</p><p>She crossed her arms. "Are you afraid for me or what Mike might do to you if something happens to me?"</p><p>"I fear for what Alexandra may do to me."</p><p>That made Robin think.</p><p>He looked away to another street, narrower than the others. It had been barely audible, a whisper, but he <em>knew</em> that behind one of those doors, there must be the Oaks' <em>surprise.</em></p><p>He extended his arm to Robin, who took it unceremoniously. Max put his free hand on his weapons' belt and started his way down that street.</p><p>"Where we go?" Robin asked, studying those worn walls and doors.</p><p>Max didn't answer her, as he was more focused on finding the source of that thought of fear.</p><p>Several men came out of the homes with a few people crying, pushing or dragging them into the main square. The maiden clung closer to him, her bravery diminishing as she saw the brutality of the men.</p><p>He didn't blame her. Even Max felt uncomfortable around those mercenaries. He also knew that those men were not of Alex's total liking; however, she found a way to lead them and instill more terror than they could cause.</p><p>"I'm looking for," Max said after a few moments. "A gift for them."</p><p>They walked away from an establishment when they heard screams and the sound of glass shattering. A few seconds later, several men came out, holding tightly the customers of that tavern.</p><p>"What is it?" Robin asked, quickening her pace and avoiding all those who were thrown to the ground.</p><p>He was about to reply when he heard the panicked whisper again, coming from the door to his left. Due to the state of the door, they still hadn't registered that place.</p><p>Max pushed Robin behind him and took the hilt of the sword, unsheathing it. For wearing leather gloves, the heat from Alex's gloved hand on the hilt seeped into his. The blood on the blade was already drying; a few drops fell silently to the ground.</p><p>Robin took another step back, staring at the brothel.</p><p>"Look for Isabel's steed," he told Robin, remembering Isabel's concern for her horse. "It must not be far from here. Go to the square and stay near the entrance to the castle until one of us appears."</p><p>He stretched his free hand back to push Robin by her back to hurry her up. She resisted and turned around, standing next to him again.</p><p>"I'm going with you," she said, again sure she wanted to see the "fun".</p><p>"I don't have time for this," he hissed. He didn't sound as intimidating as Alex, but still hoped the maid would listen to him. "Do what I asked you. Now."</p><p>Robin stared at him for a few more seconds before rolling her eyes and trotting to another street.</p><p>Max sighed, relieved.</p><p>He looked straight ahead at the entrance to the brothel. He took a deep breath and kicked the door. Such was the force that he broke it, causing gasps and sobs among the customers of that place.</p><p>Men as old as his father were under the tables; some with shirts and others without; some with their trousers on, others with their trousers down, and some more who had managed to pull up the garment in time. Next to them were a few women, scantily clad, crying silently.</p><p>The thoughts of everyone present came to his head. Panic, terror, fear of dying, shame, amazement... it was a somewhat overwhelming mix for him. He forced himself to suppress the urge to vomit, to react to those people's feelings, focusing on finding <em>one</em> thought.</p><p>He didn't take long.</p><p>Max turned his gaze to the far corner of the brothel. Under the table located there, was the <em>gift </em>for the Oaks.</p><p>He started walking towards the woman hiding there. A few made a gesture of wanting to intercede in his way, but regretted it when Max swung his sword dangerously, a warning of what would happen to them if they dared to stand in his way.</p><p>Fear was replaced by hatred. Shame for unbelief. Terror for... bravery? He wasn't sure. He wondered how Alex managed to keep the fear present without the need to brandish her sword, without the need to have someone behind her to impose that terror.</p><p>He reached the table and took the woman ruthlessly, pulling her out of hiding. She resisted, but Max was stronger than her, so her efforts to free herself from his grip were in vain.</p><p>If someone thought to lash out at him, it would no longer be possible. Alex's men entered the establisment, fear and terror returning to the air. They began to destroy the place, to beat those who resisted, to pull women who were sobbing. They got out of Max's path as he passed toward the exit, dragging the woman away.</p><p>"Let go!" she yelled hoarsely.</p><p>She raised her hand to hit him, but Max was much faster than her. He placed the edge of the sword on her neck. The woman froze and lowered her hand, paling even more than she already was. Max lowered the sword and continued on his way.</p><p>They left the brothel, followed by a few clients. The screaming and whining continued, as did the sound of glass shattering and wood breaking.</p><p>"Let me go," the woman muttered, again resisting. She hit Max on the arm, as if her miniscule force was going to do something to him.</p><p>Max turned to her, releasing her arm briefly to now take her by the neck. He slammed her hard against the wall, pressing the sword against her neck, above his hand.</p><p>The woman smiled cynically. "Now what? If I don't fuck with you, you will slice my neck?" she purred.</p><p>Max gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to cut off the woman's head.</p><p>He did not understand what Alex's father had seen in this woman as pale as a gannet, what it was that might have tempted the man to betray his wife. The color of her skin? The grayish freckles on her cheekbones? Her dazzling, full red lips? The messy black hair that got lost in the dark? The huge olive-green eyes? That ridiculous way of talking, as if she were a feline?</p><p>"No..." she whispered, losing her "seductive" tone. "It's not possible..."</p><p>Apparently, while he was studying her, she had done the same with him.</p><p>Max had expected her to make fun of him, to throw in his face everything his father had done to him, even make fun of Alex's father, Hal. The few times that he did meet her, she appeared to be very kind and proper, even affectionate with the sisters. Max bought into that charade, as did his brothers. It wasn't until later, when he saw the scars on Alex, that he learned about the hell they had gone through with that woman.</p><p>Max had never wanted to kill someone so much as this woman. However, as much as he wanted to do it for what she had done to Alex, that was not his revenge.</p><p>"The same said my father," he murmured, his own voice silencing the screams of the citadel. "But in this kingdom at least, <em>anything</em> is possible."</p><p>The woman swallowed hard, her eyes watering.</p><p>"Please," she whimpered, now clinging to his arm. "Don't- Don't do it."</p><p>Max lowered his sword. He took her arm again and pulled her. The woman dropped, but that didn't stop him dragging her away. Her screams and pleas pierced his head, for it was not only the sound of her voice, but also the murmur of her thoughts.</p><p>"Don't kill me! Please!" she screeched. "PLEASE!"</p><p>Max stopped short and shook her hard, fed up with her whining. He looked her right in the eye, silencing her of terror.</p><p>"It's not me you have to beg."</p><p>
  <strong>*          *          *          *          *</strong>
</p><p>There was a time when those walls were covered by vines, flowers and hangings belonging to her father.</p><p>She used to run through the streets, losing herself in the crowd to hide from her brother. Some people recognized her and allowed her to hide in their establishments; some others offered her food and many more gave her gifts. Not only her, but her sisters as well.</p><p>Now... Now it was just a memory.</p><p>Those vines, full of life and color, were withered. The flowers had disappeared and the white hangings of her father were replaced by Frederick's purple ones.</p><p>The pitiful screams of the people that was being force out of their hiding places were interrupted by Michael's stealthy movements behind her, making sure that all of the fallen were really dead.</p><p>"I can take care of myself," Alex said, stepping over a guard.</p><p>"I know," said Mike. He stung a guard with his sword and then completely pierced him. The man didn't make a sound. "But I'm not going to risk it."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and continued on her way down the main street. Alex knew that it had been a very bad idea for Mike and Max to become close, to the extent that they had agreed to always be with her. Literally.</p><p>She didn't say anything else. It wasn't worth arguing with two men as stubborn as they were.</p><p>Her gaze stopped at a small bakery. Her mother used to take them there so that they could choose all the delicacies they wanted, especially when it was the birthday of one of them. They used to buy dozens of loaves that, in the end, they distributed with all the servants of the castle because it was impossible for the Royal Family to finish the food.</p><p>But from the look of the place, they seemed to have gone broke years ago.</p><p>She wondered if there was still someone there, if the family that resided there was still alive. Or if, as in many other villages, they would have gone elsewhere in search of better opportunities.</p><p>If so, she doubted they would have gotten very far. The other four kingdoms were as shattered as Oaks Falls, and reaching the Volcanic Empire or the Empire of the Groves was impossible. The borders between empires were better protected than the cities themselves.</p><p>She continued her path, trying to ignore the possible fate of all those who sought to flee from misery.</p><p>A few meters ahead, Alex noticed a tailor's shop. The best clothes in the whole kingdom. So said her father, who liked to walk around once a month to order more clothes than he needed.</p><p>Unlike the previous establishment, this one seemed to continue working. But she couldn't see anything behind the glass.</p><p>Alex also forgot about the tailor shop when the huge towers of the castle, with the vines still alive, appeared in her field of vision.</p><p>At the entrance, in the square, there were already a good number of people gathered. Many were crying, scared; others refused but resigned themselves to obeying the orders of her men. In the center of the square was Christian, tossing a man dressed in fine fabrics and bright colors along with other nobles.</p><p>Around the crowd, firewood and dry grass were being laid.</p><p>Alex made up to speed up when a noise to her left caught her attention. Apparently not all the soldiers had drunk the wine.</p><p>The man, skinny and sweaty, came out of his hiding place in a space between two houses. He lunged at her, raising his sword. Alex sighed and stepped aside at the same time that she struck him on the temple.</p><p>The soldier fell, a trickle of blood gushing from his nose and ear.</p><p>Alex shook her wrist. She didn't expect to have to hit someone like that, much less do it with such force as to end his life.</p><p>Mike approached slowly. He stared bored at the man and then at her.</p><p>"Nice punch."</p><p>She curled the side of her mouth and continued walking toward the castle.</p><p>The people, on their knees and sobbing, did not notice the slim woman in silver armor and a huge pink cape crossing the square. They were busier protecting their loved ones, protecting themselves from the possible intentions of those mercenaries, even paying some attention to the nobles who squealed like pigs to the slaughterhouse.</p><p>She crossed the entrance to the parade ground. If it was well organized, she would never know. Tables and chairs were overturned, fabrics were blowing in the wind, food had gotten dirty when it fell on the ground, and there was wine appearing to be blood.</p><p>The castle walls bore a hideous purple decoration. Gold-embroided hangings contrasted with the blue and purple flowers that had been commissioned. The coats of arms of the Royal Family were everywhere; hangings, tablecloths, armor of the fallen soldiers, on the family chairs, even on the front door.</p><p>Alex headed towards the castle, kicking a gold hoop at the foot of the stairs. </p><p>Alex pushed open the front door, swallowing the nausea of seeing that grotesque brain surrounded by a wreath of flowers everywhere.</p><p>A war cry brought her out of her disgust.</p><p>Again, not all the soldiers had made a toast to Princess Sophia.</p><p>At first glance there were the stairs, leading to the bedrooms and the ballroom. A few soldiers were coming down those same stairs, ready to attack her with their rusted and dented swords.</p><p>She drew her own sword, <em>Icy,</em> the comforting, frigid weight of the weapon ready to respond to the movement of her body. The blade, fine and delicate in appearance, gleamed against the torchlight, waiting to turn red.</p><p>Next to her stood Mike, <em>Believer</em> in his hand. It was a much shorter sword than Alex's, surely easier to handle. But nothing in Alex's life had been simple, why would the weapon that protected her have to be?</p><p>She stepped forward, swinging her sword and slicing through the air, taking out the first four men.</p><p>Alex spun around, her hair and cape hitting the next two men, baffling them. She took advantage of those few seconds and swung the sword again, the blade penetrating both men's armor cleanly, past the ribs.</p><p>She raised the sword in time to block another sword's blow. Due to the force of the impact, the man's sword shattered. He did not have time to scream from the pain that ran through his arm, as a black blade came out of his chest, killing him.</p><p>The blade snapped out of the man, who fell aside, giving way to Mike. His armor had been stained with blood again, from the other seven men lying on the ground. At least two were missing their heads.</p><p>Mike shook his sword, spreading more blood. Alex, for her part, sheathed hers, the red ink slipping from the sheath. She adjusted the few strands that fell over her shoulder, returning them to her high ponytail.</p><p>Alex fixed her gaze to the right, at the door leading to the throne room.</p><p>She jerked her head for Mike to follow.</p><p>He pushed the doors open. The torches barely illuminated that huge room, decorated with fine mosaics and murals, and with those same purple fabrics from the parade ground.</p><p>It looked too gloomy, as if the ghosts of her father and mother haunted the room aimlessly.</p><p>The larged windows were covered with huge dusty blue curtains. The once-glossy floors were scratched and dull, as if they too had felt the passing of the years. The chandeliers, which used to tinkle and sparkle in the light of dozens of candles, lay incomplete and rusted.</p><p>And the thrones...</p><p>Her father, despite his mistakes, had never made her mother less. He would never have dishonored and humiliated her to such degree as Frederick had done by putting that tiny chair next to the King's throne.</p><p>The golden throne wore purple upholstery, replacing the fine red velvet that once so represented that seat. The other throne, much smaller and less luxurious, appeared to be bronze, without any upholstery. It was just a chair, made to show who it was that ran the kingdom.</p><p>She approached her father's throne, the one on the left, closely observing the details of the seals on the back and arms. Despite being gold, the seals were no longer visible. And the Queen's chair... that was it, a chair. It did not bear royal seals or any other decoration.</p><p>How could Frederick's wife accept this humiliation?</p><p>If their parents were alive...</p><p>"But they aren't," Mike said, answering the thoughts she inadvertently said aloud.</p><p>No, they were not. But that did not imply that their thoughts and ideas did not lie with their children.</p><p>"What do you think Father would say?" Alex asked, running a finger along the back of the throne.</p><p>"You are the one with that answer," said Mike. He placed the tip of the sword on the ground and leaned against it.</p><p>Alex sighed. Mike was right. That answer only she knew.</p><p>"What are you going to do now?" Mike asked, peering at the Queen's throne.</p><p>"Get rid of Frederick's followers," Alex said, circling the throne. The hatch creaked as her weight fell on it.</p><p>"And then?"</p><p>"Crown us."</p><p>Although while organizing the coronation, she had to check the state of the kingdom. Frederick had concentrated all the riches in the citadel, and they were all for him and his men. He had left nothing to the people. Alex was sure they were broke, subsisting only on looting and monkey business.</p><p>"Do you think <em>he</em> can bear the weight of a crown?"</p><p>"Do you doubt him?" Alex questioned, diverting her attention from the throne to her brother.</p><p>"I fear for him."</p><p>Alex sighed and sat on that throne. In that brief moment of rest she realized how exhausted she was. She longed so badly to go up to her old room and sleep on her soft, comfortable bed.</p><p>She rose, ignoring the heaviness of her legs.</p><p>"Have faith," she said, now approaching the tiny bronze chair.</p><p>"Alex," Mike said, as she stopped next to the Queen's throne. "We are talking about the Council of the Five Cruels. They will question everything. They will watch him. And if they see the scars..."</p><p>The <em>scars</em>. Marks she also owned. Marks of war and survival, of love and resistance. Wasn't that what those idiots were looking for?</p><p>"If the only scars," she hissed, "that they consider valid are those of a sword or fingernails, then they are the ones who should lose their crown."</p><p>Mike chuckled.</p><p>"I agree with you, my sister. However," said Mike. "He'd had enough pain in his life."</p><p>She knew it; she knew it better than anyone. If she could, if it was possible, Alex herself would present with the Council. She would spare Max the terror of having to do it. But she was missing a virile member between her legs for those four idiots to listen to her.</p><p>Of course they still had the option to kill them. But that would be too hasty. And Alex wanted so much to enjoy the slow, sweet revenge.</p><p>"I know," she finally said. "But we have no other option."</p><p>She kicked the Queen's ridiculous throne, knocking the seat off.</p><p>"If a seat that hasn't done anything to you puts you like that," Victoria said in the doorway, Isabel beside her smiling. "I don't want to imagine the poor idiot who dares to raise his voice to you."</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Mike asked, turning around to see his other two sisters.</p><p>"Max asked us to come here," Isabel explained, jumping for joy. She walked over to Mike and hugged him, ignoring the blood that stained his armor.</p><p>He wrapped his free arm around Isabel and turned his attention to Victoria, swinging her spear from side to side. Like Alex, she analyzed the throne room.</p><p>"What do you think he wants us here for?" Isabel said, resting her cheek against Mike's armor.</p><p>Alex came down the steps to join them. Apparently, Max's surprise was not exclusive to Alex.</p><p>"Maybe he wants to kill us," Victoria said, turning away from the windows. "You know. We are the last Oaks and stuff."</p><p>Mike smirked as did Alex. Isabel gave a little giggle, not leaving their brother.</p><p>There was a time when she thought that Max would take the first opportunity he had to kill her and her sisters. They had been cold and exhausted sleepless nights. For a long time she doubted the loyalty of the eldest of the Maple brothers...</p><p>Loyalty that now she possessed.</p><p>"Kill us in the throne room?" Isabel said when her giggle disappeared. "Sounds like something Will would do. How would Max kill us?" she asked, turning her head slightly to address Alex.</p><p>
  <em>In silence.</em>
</p><p>"I don't know," she replied instead. "With a lot of imagination, I suppose."</p><p>While Alex preferred to put on a great show, Max would choose to do it quietly, secretly. There was a certain beauty and delicacy in the way he took a life, as if he had mastered the art of Death.</p><p>Only Max was capable of giving life to a work as heinous as death.</p><p>"In a lonely place," her husband said, leaning against the door. A small grin spread across his lips. "Away from everyone."</p><p>
  <em>Not to ask for help.</em>
</p><p>"How gloomy," Victoria said, planting her spear next to their brother.</p><p>Max didn't say anything else. His gaze remained fixed on Alex, the flames of the torches reflecting in his eyes. Only the gods would know how much she longed to see herself reflected in that pair of green eyes... how much she wanted the night to come to an end so she could be alone with him.</p><p>"You asked us to come here," Mike said, raising the tip of his sword from the floor. "What for?"</p><p>Max didn't change his expression.</p><p>He moved and took something from the other side of the wall. Seconds and whimpers later, he tossed a pale woman at their feet, her black hair so matted it was possible for spiders to inhabit it.</p><p>She dressed like any other whore, cried like any other whore...</p><p>But she wasn't just <em>any</em> whore.</p><p>"A welcome gift," Max announced. Alex shifted her gaze from that disgusting woman to her husband.</p><p>Victoria kicked the woman, who fell on her back and then flinched in pain. Her tears further distorted her pitiful appearance, and her red lips were stained with the scarlet color of blood.</p><p>"I didn't believe you someone who gave such exotic gifts," Alex said, walking over to the woman.</p><p>"Only the best for you," Max said, giving them a small bow. He looked at Alex before speaking again. "And for <em>you."</em></p><p>The woman coughed and half opened her eyes. Her skin, already white, lost more color.</p><p>"No..." she whispered.</p><p>She tried to get away from Alex, bumping into the feet of Isabel and Mike, who were looking at her the way a cat looks at a mouse. The whore, Ima, turned her head to meet them. Alex was sure that this woman almost suffered a heart attack when she saw Victoria, the spitting image of their mother.</p><p>"For someone skilled at necromancy," Alex said, taking another step toward the woman. "The dead terrify you very easily."</p><p>Ima made a groan, but she managed to speak.</p><p>"Don't kill me," she pleaded.</p><p>While it had been a pleasure to hear Frederick's pathetic and useless pleas, from Ima, her father's whore, gave her a terrible headache.</p><p>"What makes you think I want to kill you?" Alex said, ignoring the little pain in her temples. "Why would I kill my father's lover?" she continued, raising her voice. "Why would I kill the necromancer whose dream was always to obtain the throne?"</p><p>Ima cringed with each word, not knowing where to go to hide from Alex and her family.</p><p>"How did that work for you?" Alex asked, lowering the volume of her voice. Ima didn't answer; fear consumed her. "You went from being the most entrusted necromancer in the Empire, the most 'seductive' woman on the continent, to a whore. A disgrace to witches of your kind. A woman so vulgar that she dared to tangled up with my father just to obtain a throne."</p><p>The woman made a move to get up, finding Isabel's magic stopping her. Ima swallowed hard, unable to see Alex.</p><p>"And you lost everything, didn't you?" Alex scoffed. "But don't worry. I will give you what you have <em>wanted</em> so much."</p><p>Ima trembled and opened her mouth. Surely to beg; Alex would never know, for Victoria had landed a good blow to her face.</p><p>"Bring both thrones to the square," Alex ordered.</p><p>Mike and Victoria whistled, calling out a few men hovering inside the castle. Mike repeated Alex's words and a few moments later, the thrones were coming out of the room.</p><p>"Isabel," Alex called. Her little sister looked at her, still hugging Mike, waiting for her command. "Bring me Her Majesty's crown."</p><p>Isabel nodded and released her brother. She left the throne room, not before stopping to give Max a little kiss on the cheek as a thank you.</p><p>Alex leaned toward Ima, enjoying the terror she instilled in the woman. "After all," she said. "No <em>queen</em> should perish without her crown."</p><p>Ima tried to get up, get away from Alex. But she was much faster and much stronger than that whore. Alex gave her another blow to her face and took her for the tangle that was her hair.</p><p>Alex dragged the woman, with her siblings and her husband behind her, out of the throne room to head back to the square.</p><p>Alex didn't have any regrets as she came down the steps, pulling Ima down each of them. She continued to drag the woman into the square, where nobles and commoners were gathered, whimpering for their lives and, in the case of the nobles, offering their best jewels to the men.</p><p>Isabel joined them, taking Victoria by the arm. A whinny caught her sister's attention, who released Victoria and ran toward the entrance.</p><p>Alex smiled at the sight.</p><p>They went through the entrance, staying close to it. Alex looked at the panorama, enjoying the chaos that reigned in that night planned to be joyful, admiring the two thrones in the center of the square, waiting for their rulers.</p><p>William approached her, dragging a fat, bald man behind him.</p><p>"Someone wants to talk to you," William informed her, tossing the man at Alex's feet.</p><p>The man gave a low groan before lifting his head to look at her, showing his huge whitish mustache as well as the gold patch on his left eye.</p><p>Alex sighed and handed Ima to Max, to her right.</p><p>"Hold this for me," she asked. Max took the woman by the hair, nodding. Alex then turned to Victoria, on her other side. "If she tries something, hit her."</p><p>Her sister nodded, looking at Ima tempted to hit her even if she didn't do anything.</p><p>Alex took a step forward, approaching King Frederick's Counselor, once her father's. The man flinched, but kept his one eye steady on her.</p><p>"You-You-Your-Your Highness," he stammered. He gave Alex a shy smile. "It-It's m-my pleasure..." he broke off and rubbed his hands nervously.</p><p>He glanced at her sisters and her husband, flinching further as Christian passed him to join Max and William.</p><p>He cleared his throat and kept his hands still.</p><p>"We are so glad to see you here, Your Highness, alive," he continued, calmer. "You and your family. The Royal Family," he added quickly. "I... Your Highness," he lowered his head in reverence. "We're at your service. We swear undying loyalty to you and your family, Your Highness."</p><p>Victoria laughed at that oath.</p><p>"Did you also swear <em>undying</em> loyalty to my father?" Alex asked.</p><p>The Counselor -Barney, as Alex recalled- looked up. The sweat and trembling in his body confirmed to Alex that they had made a similar oath to her father, and to Frederick, if all those dirty hypocrites were still alive.</p><p>"Yo-You-You-Your Highness..."</p><p>"Why would I want a Council infested with traitors and cowards?" she hissed, leaning forward. "Why would I want advice from the men who pleaded for Princess Isabel to be burned at the stake when her powers came to light? Why would I want by my side the men who suggested whipping Princess Victoria because 'her behaviour was not suitable for a lady'? Why would I want to listen to the men who whispered in my brother's ear over and over again that he was a <em>bastard?"</em></p><p>The man swallowed, saying nothing more.</p><p>Alex straightened up and smirked at him. "But don't worry. Your services will be required by... <em>Her Majesty."</em></p><p>She shook her head and William took the man by the arm again, dragging him over to the other whimpering nobles.</p><p>Alex reached back. After a few seconds, she again held Ima's head, who was crying, pleading and threatening to kill them all there.</p><p>"Christian," Alex called.</p><p>Alex didn't wait for his answer; she began to walk towards the center of the square, dragging Ima behind her and taking care of not disturbing the logs that surrounded the Council as she passed through the small access it had been left. The thrones, together, gleamed to match the torches, waiting for their <em>new</em> Queen.</p><p>She lifted Ima up and threw her against the Queen's throne.</p><p>Christian, right behind it, grabbed the seat before it backed away.</p><p>"Tie her up," Alex asked. Christian nodded pleased and pulled off the coiled rope that he wore across his torso, holding Ima tightly to prevent her from escaping or trying to go against Alex.</p><p>Alex walked to the edge of the logs and turned to Isabel.</p><p>Her sister was distracted by her beautiful and faithful white horse, equally deep in conversation with Robin, who was not supposed to be there. Alex didn't know why she bothered to order Robin something; her maiden would ignore her. Despite this, Alex was glad Robin was there.</p><p>"Isabel!" Her sister turned, as did Robin. "The crown!"</p><p>Isabel nodded and passed a gold hoop to Victoria, who threw it with perfect aim at Alex.</p><p>Alex caught that gleaming but cheap gold hoop that called itself a crown.</p><p>Was that what Frederick's wife used? Poor woman.</p><p>She returned to Ima, already tied up. Alex gave Christian a little nod to leave the area. She followed him with her eyes until he arrived with William and Max. Now they were all together, waiting for her.</p><p>"CITIZENS OF OAKS!" Alex bellowed, silencing the sobs of the villagers. “Nine years ago, my father, Hal, broke his oath to my mother! Nine years ago, this woman," she pointed to Ima, who realized Alex's intentions, "declared that she wanted the throne of Oaks Falls! And these men," now she pointed the Council of nobles, "supported her cause!"</p><p>Ima grunted and made a plaintive sound. Alex attributed it to her magic; magic that she was deprived of by her actions.</p><p>"When my mother, Maria of Keane, died," she continued, "this woman saw her opportunity! Opportunity that was diminished by her fault! However!" She took the Queen's crown with both hands and stood in front of Ima, who was struggling to free herself from her bonds. "I'll give her that opportunity back!"</p><p>Alex raised the crown above her head, an action that paralyzed Ima. Alex lowered the crown to the head of the whore.</p><p>"ALL HAIL!" She stepped aside and spread her arms, so that the people could behold Ima. "HER ROYAL MAJESTY, IMA!"</p><p>The soldiers laughed and whistled, while the people remained silent at the scene they witnessed.</p><p>Alex moved closer to the woman, whispering in her ear. "My father promised you a throne next to him." Ima froze, tears streaming again. "It is my duty to keep that promise."</p><p>She walked away from the woman. Ima turned to her, pleading. "Please..."</p><p>Alex ignored her and drew her sword, lifting it skyward.</p><p>"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"</p><p>Both her family and the soldiers repeated those words and raised their respective weapons, not without laughing at Ima.</p><p>Alex sheathed her sword and headed toward her family. She stepped through the small space between the logs and made a wave with her hand. A few men approached and finished arranging the rest of the logs, sealing the stake. Alex approached Isabel and Robin, who smiled carelessly at her.</p><p>Isabel hugged her sister when Alex stopped in front of her. Alex wrapped Isabel equally and leaned her cheek against her sister's head. She took a lock of golden hair from her.</p><p>"Isa," she whispered.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Burn it all."</p><p>An arm pulled away from Alex. Isabel clasped her fingers together and snapped them, a spark heading toward the logs and setting them on fire. Within seconds, the stake was ablaze, with the nobility and the new Queen screaming in pain and supplication.</p><p>Isabel wrapped Alex in a hug again, soon joined by Robin, Victoria and Mike.</p><p>Alex pulled her hand away from her sister, reaching behind her for Max's hand. He found her first and squeezed her hand tightly.</p><p>They stayed that way for a moment, the laughter of the soldiers mingling with the inhuman screams of the nobles at the stake; the wild joy of those same soldiers overshadowing the misery and disbelief of the people... the feeling of victory interwoven with the peace of having returned home.</p><p>"Alex?" Isabel said.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can we eat something? I'm starving."</p><p>Alex released both Max and her sister, confused by that statement.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm hungry," Isabel repeated, pouting.</p><p>Alex's stomach took second to her sister's complaint. Maybe they could...</p><p>"Sure," Alex replied. She looked out over the parade ground, at what little food was left off the ground. "Is there... is there food in the cellar?"</p><p>"Yes," Isabel said.</p><p>"Perfect! Then... We shouldn't miss out on the feast of the party, don't you think?"</p><p>She looked at Robin, hugging Mike.</p><p>"Robin..."</p><p>"Oh, no," her maid replied. "I will be all you want but not your cook."</p><p>Alex blinked a few times and circled the fire, the screams trailing off.</p><p>"Is anyone here a cook? Or part of the servitude?" she asked the people. She didn't expect them to respond to her after what they'd just seen, but she hoped someone would be willing to work despite it.</p><p>They turned to see each other. Slowly, a few people started walking, approaching Alex shyly.</p><p>"Good," she murmured. "This... Could you take what's in the cellar and cook it?" They nodded, scared. "Perfect. Take out..."</p><p>It was them, her men, the citadel... Would there be enough for everyone there?</p><p>"Take out everything."</p><p>That puzzled them.</p><p>"Alexandra?" a raspy female voice asked, interrupting the confusion of the people. Among those who had not moved, a freckled, sandy-haired woman with large teeth stood out. "Is it you?"</p><p>She stepped out of the crowd, a pretty but very worn pink dress highlighting her presence more. Alex was searching through her memories for someone like this woman.</p><p>The men raised their weapons and Mike, already at her side, took the hilt of his sword.</p><p>However, the woman continued on her way to Alex, raising her hands defensively, showing that she did not plan to hurt Alex.</p><p>She was wearing a pink dress... similar to the one that used to have red flowers embroidered. A dress that, in their childhood, was much tighter. Alex guessed that the famine that raged across the kingdom was also affecting the citadel.</p><p>"Mary?"</p><p>Mary's grimy, exhausted face turned into something more cheerful, more… <em>hopeful</em>.</p><p>"Is it really you?" she asked, on the verge of tears. She shifted her gaze from Alex to her sisters, who had made an appearance at the scene. "Isabel? Victoria?"</p><p>Alex looked at her sisters, confused by this woman who looked nothing like the Mary of six years ago.</p><p>"Michael?" someone else from the crowd asked. A young man with black hair, perhaps the same age as her brother, walked away from the stunned crowd. He fixed his gaze on Mike, who narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Pablo?" Mike said.</p><p>The name echoed in Alex's mind, but she couldn't remember a boy with an oval face and high cheekbones.</p><p>However, her brother seemed to remember him perfectly, as he released the hilt of his sword and smiled. He smiled like he hadn't in years.</p><p>The man, Pablo, returned the gesture and strode over to Mike, who had also advanced a stretch before welcoming his friend with open arms.</p><p>Alex was distracted from that beautiful scene when Mary, putting aside her fear, approached Alex and took her face with both hands.</p><p>"It's you," she whispered, happy tears sliding down her cheeks. "It's really you."</p><p>Alex couldn't help but smile. Mary released her face and hugged her by the neck, whispering over and over that Alex was alive, that she was back.</p><p>"Isabel? Tori? " asked another voice. A ragged woman emerged from the crowd, wiping her tears and staring in disbelief at Alex's sisters.</p><p>Still others began to approach, completely forgetting the fire where the Council lay. Alex's men looked at each other in confusion, but did not raise their weapons again.</p><p>Little by little, the crowd recognized them, unable to believe they were alive.</p><p>At some point, Robin had moved closer as well, receiving the welcome from those she had left behind.</p><p>"Hey!" Pablo yelled, a hand on Mike's shoulder. The maddened crowd fell silent, but did not depart from the sisters. "You must be hungry!" he said, looking at her brother.</p><p>Mike opened his mouth, but Robin was quicker.</p><p>"I'm starving!" Robin replied.</p><p>Laughter was heard and people began to enter the parade ground, ready to serve them. Pablo put his arms around Mike and Robin's shoulders, leading them toward the entrance.</p><p>Mary gave Alex one last hug before following the crowd. People walked through the entrance, ignoring the recent bloodbath, the men who were armed to the teeth, and the Maple brothers, who all the while remained right where Alex had left them.</p><p>They looked so out of place with the rest of the town, but there was something familiar about that awkwardness.</p><p>Isabel was the first to approach the brothers. She took William by the hand and dragged him with her towards the castle, followed by Octavius. William didn't resist; he never resisted when it came to Isabel.</p><p>Alex walked towards them too, noticing Max. Her other sister came running up to the two brothers and hit them on the arm.</p><p>"Cheer up!" Victoria said. She jumped up so she could wrap an arm around Christian's neck and pull him down. Christian smirked, but didn't say something witty to her sister.</p><p>They walked through the gates, as did the army, ready to feast on the delicacies that the people were willing to cook for all of them.</p><p>Alex stopped in front of Max and held out her hand.</p><p>"I don't think it's a good idea," he murmured, taking Alex's hand anyway.</p><p>"Why wouldn't it be?"</p><p>He looked back at the crowd of people rushing back and forth to fix the yard. Just a few minutes before, these people cringed in terror at the men who had taken them from their homes and seen the entire government of Frederick die. Yet they seemed as cheerful as Alex remembered them.</p><p>"It's your home," he finally answered. "Not mine."</p><p>"Max..."</p><p>She brought her hand closer to his face, drawing his attention back to her.</p><p>There was no longer the desire for revenge in his pale green eyes, nor the desire to kiss her until the world ended... The sixteen-year-old boy who had accompanied her to the end of the continent had returned, worried about her and unsure about what he wanted in life... who wanted to fit in and forget what he had suffered.</p><p>Who was looking for a home.</p><p>Alex was always sure of having a home, a safe place to return to. And she wanted so much to share it with Max.</p><p>"All that's mine is yours," she said after a moment. Max tilted his head at Alex's caress on his cheek. "You know, right?"</p><p>The music began to play, quenching the crackle of the flames behind them. Alex looked back at the people running around to finish fixing the yard. She caught William's whitish head, being dragged away by her cheerful younger sister who carried a tray of fruit in her other hand.</p><p>"I don't know," Max said, distracting her.</p><p>"Give it a try," Alex insisted, squeezing his hand.</p><p>Max seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding, still unsure. He smiled at Alex, even though she knew it was more to comfort himself than her.</p><p>"Everything will be fine," she whispered to him. She reached over to give him a little kiss on the cheek and guided him towards the castle.</p><p>They mingled with the people and the music, with the smell of food and the laughter of children running around.</p><p>At some point in the night, Isabel dragged Victoria to dance with her. Alex just sat in front of the huge table they had set up, next to the three brothers who were still uncomfortable and trying to make themselves as invisible as possible.</p><p>However, knowing her sister, the boys would not remain hidden all night. And neither did Alex.</p><p>Isabel made sure that they all rose from their comfortable seats to join in the party. A party that was once planned for celebrating Princess Sophia's birthday but now, celebrated the return of the old Royal Family.</p><p>Alex had forgotten the happiness her people could radiate despite times of adversity. She supposed they would be unable to smile again, to hope again. How could she forget the temple of that citadel?</p><p>A chorus of voices rose through the music, their statement echoing against the courtyard walls and the entire citadel.</p><p>
  <em>Long live Michael!</em>
</p><p>Alex had forgotten many things, but she never forgot the loyalty the people had to her brother, even when her father exiled him.</p><p>
  <em>Long live Isabel!</em>
</p><p>She, too, would not forget the love they had for her little sister, the ferocity with which they defended her every time someone dared to offend the beautiful blonde in some way.</p><p>
  <em>Long live Victoria!</em>
</p><p>Nor would she forget the admiration they had for her other little sister, the way they saw her every time she took up a weapon to defend anyone who couldn't.</p><p>
  <em>Long live Alexandra!</em>
</p><p>They had lost hope; their souls had been shattered in those years that they had fled. But their people had never forgotten them.</p><p>
  <em>Long live the Oaks!</em>
</p><p>She knew the boys would be fine there, at last surrounded by all the good they lacked as children. The people had welcomed them with open arms; it was a matter of time before they were also accepted as part of the family, as their new rulers.</p><p>But for now, Alex was content they accepted the legitimate Royal Family.</p><p>
  <em>Long live Uton!</em>
</p><p>She let her people embrace the Imperial Terror, who had never stopped believing they would return home. Alex enjoyed watching the deadliest man in the Empire laugh, put aside his weapons so he could surround himself with those he missed so much.</p><p>
  <em>Long live Oaks Falls!</em>
</p><p>She watched as several people tearfully approached the beautiful Bubble of the Potions, handing her flowers and wrapping her in their arms, because they still did not believe that that little girl who always sought to cure the world from evil had returned.</p><p>
  <em>LONG...</em>
</p><p>Alex smirked when some of the men looked back to the Buttercup of the War, as if they couldn't believe they had forgotten what she was capable of in order to protect all that she loved.</p><p>
  <em>... LIVE...</em>
</p><p>Alex closed her eyes, paying more attention to the joy that was appeasing the bonfire that continued to burn outside the castle. She listened to the hope that returned to the hearts of the people, for now they knew that even in adversity, there would always be a Blossom in the Winter.</p><p>
  <em>... THE QUEEN!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Hi there!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this story and have a moment, please, feel free to leave your opinion/review.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Until next time!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>-Bloom</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>